Magouillard, dit le roi des volleurs
center|450px|magouillard prenant le transport en commun MAGOUILLARD, dit LE ROI DES VOLLEURS heros du fief de biscarosse Magouillard , aussi appeler le roi des volleurs par ses semblable , est un heros de guerre qui s est illustrer pendant la 4e ere apres Thelicheking en defendent son teritoire contre l envahisseur et aussi en conquerant des terre sauvage dans les alentours ... '' histoire enfance thumb|left Magouillard est ne en l an 607 apres Thelicheking dans la region de lille son pere etait brasseur et sa mere macon. il connut une enfance dificile dans les terre peu aceuilante du nord et il se faisait tout le tempt victimle au chiote par les vikking v=enu de norvege dans le coin pour baiser des pute. il s illustra par de remarquable resultat a l ecole notamment en EPS ou il excelait au pingpong (on l appelait a ce propos pingpongmaster204). adolescence son adolesccenece fuyt bouleverser car sa famille decida d immigrer dans le domaine de tchanque gouverner par un roi malefique left|120px|portrait du roi de tchanque - anonyme (vers 610 apres TLK) il alla faire ses etude dans la ville d a cote se prenomant parentis et comme a chaque fois il se faisait chopper a la sortie par des magrebin il decida que plus tard il allait faire la guerre contre ce domaine pour niquer tout les fils de puute qui l avait zeheff quand il etait plus jeune. il etuda l art de la guerre en s interessant notament aux ouvrage des savant belge et genie militaire de mongolie afin de savoir comment perdre ses poignee d amour et pouvoir enfin fumer tout les tarba age adulte une fois adulte il commenca son business et racheta plein de tchote propriete dans les alentour de biscarosse ainsi il devint the king of Tchanque et remplaca l ancien roi il devint le master du fief de biscarosse et declara la guere contre parentis au nom de la bierre voici en exclusivite une reconstitution du traite : thumb|left|335 px|baston guerre contre parentis thumb|right|218 px|parental avisory il rassembvla ses troupe pour pouvoir aller fumer les filsde puute d e parentis la bataille dura environ 2h cela se regla sur president-online.be ou Magouillard afronta le roi de parentis intitule ParentisKing844 voici un shotage HD de la baston colonisation des environ apres avoir fumer ses opposant Magouilalrd publia toute une serie de these visant a montrer a quel point les gent de biscarose sont superieur au autre ainsi il finit par coloniser les vilage aux environ selon des critere strict (nibard, groscul, kungfu mastering, renfoncement a la rriere du crane, etc...) thumb|left|magouillard examinant un individu il developa tout une theorie pour distinger les bon noir des mauvais noir (demon) et il finit par devenir le king de la region grace a ses talent de businesmaanthumb|portrait de magouillard (vers 647) retraite il finit par s acheter une tchote baraque de 25km² a hongkong et depuis il y vit en tant qu ermite barbu , chapeau l artiste c est une retraite bien merite :) hommage dans la culture populaire voici les different hommage qi lui ont ete fait depuis :: dans la dance thumb|left|335 px|HD footage *malaise* dans la poesie : ''salut a tous et a tous mon p tit nom a moi c est belgeenerver et quand j arrive dans la cite c est pas pour rigoler car ici mon p tit pote croit moi on plasante pas tu croit que c est un jeu mais filsdepute c est pas le cas maintenant arete de pleurer car j vais te tarter et nexttime retient bien ma tete sa t evitera la raclé ''-poeme anonyme , IVe ere apres TLK'' dans l architecture :: thumb|left|gratte ciel en lhonneur de magouillard Catégorie:Personage